


Wolves can flirt too

by LeviMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, Eren is a werewolf, Ereri Halloween prompt 2018, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Levi is dressed as a Shiba, M/M, SUPER CHEESY, Trick or Treating, ereri, just over 1k, like the official Halloween merch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMilk/pseuds/LeviMilk
Summary: Levi is dragged trick or treating with Hanji where he runs into the friendly (flirty) neighborhood werewolf once again.Rated M for language.





	Wolves can flirt too

This Halloween, and every single Halloween before it, Hanji had insisted on Levi accompanying her as she ran around from door to door collecting candy. To most people that wouldn't seem like too much of an issue, at least it _wasn't_ 20 some years ago, but now were in their mid 30s.

And walking around in a dog costume at 34 wasn't ideal.

“Relax, Levi,” Hanji threw her arm around Levi and pulled him into her chest. “You look super cute.”

“No,” Levi protested with a roll of his eyes and elbowed Hanji in the ribs to get away. “I only look 'cute’ because I'm standing beside a tall crazy woman dressed as a fucking Dalmatian.”

“Awww,” She cooed and tried to get her arms around Levi once again, only for him to slap her hands away. “Is someone a pouty puppy?”

“Fuck off.”

“Typical shiba.”

They went about their normal routine, Levi followed Hanji as she zoomed past all the _actual_ _deserving_ children waiting for their candy, and Levi stood on the sidewalk like a concerned parent. Levi stopped joining her at the door when he was 10, saying that he was too old to beg for candy. Hanji probably wouldn't stop trick or treating until she was in her 90s. Maybe not even then.

Levi wrapped his arms around himself while he waited, it seemed to get colder with every passing Halloween. Either that or he was just getting older.

“Cold?” A voice whispered behind him, and Levi groaned in response to it. He turned around, his eyes already glaring at the giant werewolf that was standing there.

Every year.

Every single god damn year.

It started in 2008, exactly ten years ago, when this werewolf made himself known for the first time. Levi had been dressed as a police officer, which he loathed like every single other costume Hanji made him wear, while Hanji had been dressed as a squid of some sort.

“Officer?” The human approached him, his entire form hidden by the disgustingly well done costume. The brown fur stuck out in all directions, messy as a wolf should be, and was even matted with fake blood. The mask was the worst part of it all, horribly authentic looking drool poured from the mouth, blood covered the realistic looking teeth, the eyes were large yellow and creepy as fuck. The only _human_ thing Levi could only see a small smile through the mask, and that was fucking it.

“I'm not actually a cop-” Levi tried to explain, but the man in the movie quality costume cut him off.

“I need to report a crime,” the werewolf began. “Because you are too damn fine.”

Levi stepped back, appalled that someone had actually used such an atrocious pick-up line on him. “You're fucking with me,” he blurted.

“Can I get your number?” And that was when Levi saw the grin, the adorable fucking enduring grin, through the hanging mouth of the mask.

“Absolutely not.”

And so it began.

Every year, since 2008, that werewolf would find Levi and try to get his number.

 

_Construction worker?_

A loud whistle made Levi jump a foot, the damn werewolf standing there and making a show of looking him up and down. “Consider it a wolf call.”

“Instead of a catcall?” Levi asked before he could stop himself.

“Exactly,” Stupid grinning idiot.

 

_Firefighter?_

“Is it hot out here? Or is it just you?”

 

_A judge?_

“I'm guilty, guilty of checking out that hot ass.”

 

_Robber?_

“I'll give you all my money,” the man declared with his paws up in the air. “Just make sure to take my number too.”

 

_Dentist?_

“I have a few cavities, _because you're so sweet_.”

Levi snorted, “You have to have something better than that.”

The werewolf chuckled and leaned it, putting the snout of the costume past his ear, “I could use a good drilling.” He whispered.

Hanji picked on Levi for the rest of that night for the blush he couldn't get to go down.

 

And now, _ten years later_ , Levi was a Shiba. Surely there would be no pickup line for a man in his 30s dressed as a fucking dog.

“You must be in heat.” Oh _fuck_ no. “Because I wanna fuck you.”

“That's mighty bold of you,” Levi replied and stared into that mouth hole, seeing that grin and wishing he could just see the rest of his damn face.

The werewolf shrugged, “Can I get your number?”

“Yeah,” Levi surprised himself with the answer, but it had been ten fucking years. He figured he may as well throw the wolf a bone. Pun intended. “You have a pen?”

“Uh.” He began patting all over his body, as if a pen would magically appear in the costume that had no pockets.

“Ten years and you never even carried a fucking pen to take my number down?” Levi clicked his tongue and moved to walk away.

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait!” The man shouted and reached behind himself for the zipper of his suit. Levi watched with wide eyes as the wolfman slowly revealed himself. He wore a simple pair of jeans and green tank top, probably because it was hot in that costume even though it was cold as balls outside.

Once the bottom half of his costume was removed, he reached into his back pocket and revealed a sharpie. He held it out to Levi urging him to take it and finally get the short shiba's phone number.

Levi waved his hand to the mask, “Take that thing off first.”

Without hesitation, the man reached up, pulling the large mask up and over his head to give Levi the face behind the adorable grin and cheesy pickup lines. Levi wished he asked for that pen ten years ago.

The man was handsome, like _unbelievably_ good looking for someone who dressed like a fucking werewolf every Halloween. Turquoise eyes shined down at Levi, eyes that were positively gleaming with excitement. Eyes that brought heat to Levi's cheeks as he stared back. Then even more adorable chestnut colored hair that was almost as wild as his stupid costume, luckily for Levi it wasn't covered in fake blood.

Then that grin.

The fucking grin that kept Levi from knocking him out after every year. The grin that made him fucking swoon and actually look forward to every fucking Halloween. The grin that Levi lied to himself about liking for far too long.

He _really_ wished he got that number ten years ago.

A deliciously tanned arm shot out to hang in front of Levi, an offering for him to scribble his number there. 

“What's your name?” Levi asked, he almost felt like the lead singer of a band. Signing his name and phone number on a fan's skin while asking their name.

“Eren,” he answered, that grin not falling for a second. Levi finished writing his name and number on Eren's forearm, his hands lingering a moment on his golden skin as he considered his next words.

“Call me tonight,” Levi handed the marker back to Eren, “As long as it's not a full moon.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
